The Velociraptor of Young Justice
by NightmareWolf24
Summary: They have all seen the Jurassic Park movies. However when a egg was found on a mission, that kid flash brings home with him. It suddenly hatches into a living breathing velociraptor, and now they have a serious problem on their hands. "Wally, you stole a velociraptor egg!" "Can we keep it?"


**Please do not leave any swears in any of my reviews. The swearing is not needed nor is it even appricated or even helpful to the writer. If you do not like the story then please leave and move onto something else. This is all I ask.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Justice League or that of Young Justice. The Justice League and Young Justice belongs to rightful creators and owners, besides being the property of DC Comics, and the DC universe. I also do not own anything of Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park belongs to rightful owners and creators and was written by Michael Crichton. I only own my OC's and the idea for this story.**

**Warning: Characters might be OOC and I will be trying my hardest for this not to happen, but it might happen. I also have not seen all the episodes to Young Justice I've only seen parts and pieces of the series. However I have seen all the Justice League and all the Justice League Unlimited animated series. The only two super heroes I know the most info about is Batman and Superman due to their animated series that was shown on television. Please be warned that my spelling, and grammar are terrible. They have always been my worst subjects but I am trying to improve this. **

**Summary: They have all seen the Jurassic Park movies. However when a egg was found on a mission, that kid flash brings home with him. It suddenly hatches into a living breathing velociraptor, and now they have a serious problem on their hands. "Wally, you stole a velociraptor egg?!" "Can we keep it?"**

**Rated M. Due to strong langue such as swearing, cartoon violence, blood, gore, crude humor, some suggestive themes, and I just want to be careful. Please note their might be dark themes, and might be disturbing in latter chapters. Maybe even character deaths. **

**Anyways Please Read, Review and I hope you like the story.**

* * *

><p>The team was starring wide eyed at the sight of the new born creature, that had just hatched out of it's egg. The egg in question, was one that Kid Flash aka Wally had found during their mission, and had brought back with them. The baby creature was crying, while dripping with the fluids from the egg. What had them totally freaked out about, was that this creature, happened to be a living breathing dinosaur. Not just any dinosaur but one of the most deadliest ones around known as a velociraptor. It's sickle like toe claw on it's feet gave it away. The egg had been resting on a table when it hatched.<p>

"Is that what I think it is?" Aqualad asked looking slightly pale as he stared at the baby velociraptor. The baby velociraptor was looking up at them and was taking in its surroundings as it cried softly.

"If your seeing a living baby dinosaur infront of us, then yes." Artemis said looking just as pale as everyone else was in the room.

"Wally, you stole a velociraptor egg?!" Robin screamed as he looked at Kid Flash as though he grew a second head or something.

"I didn't know Jurassic Park, was real!" Kid Flash yelled in his defense looking just as freaked out as the others were about their current situation. The baby raptor cried up at them as it was now looking directly at Robin.

"I think it's hungry." Megann said looking uneasy at the baby raptor that was crying up at them.

"The movie showed it eats cows and goats." Kid Flash said nervously.

"Yeah and it also showed how they ate humans as well." Superboy said frowning. Kid Flash speed out of the room and came back with a Jurassic Park book by Michael Critchton as he read through the pages real quick using his speed.

"Since it's only a baby, it has no teeth yet...The book says it eats mice." Kid Flash said.

"The movie also said their highly leathal at eight months of age, and intelligent like problem solving intelligent as well. Besides having cheetah like speed, and are able to jump really high." Robin said remembering the raptor feeding scene from the movie where Grant and Muldoon talked about the raptors.

"Scientist also said they weren't that intelligent after the 1st movie was made." Artemis pointed out just as the baby raptor cried again as Megann was looking concerned for the baby velociraptor. "Also how do we know how accurate the movies, books and the scientists were...I mean it's not like they were working with living breathing dinosaurs like we are currently dealing with." She continued. Aqualad then relized something and it honestly made the blood in his veins freeze in terror as his heart skipped a beat.

"Guys, if we have the baby...then where is its mother?" Aqualad asked slowly making everyone's eyes widen in horror as all color drained from their faces as the baby raptor gave soft cries up at them. Mommy was most likely, was going to be very angry, when she finds her egg missing from her nest. To make matters worse mommy would be looking for her missing baby, since it was no longer an egg. They all suddenly pictured mommy springing out of no where, with the rest of her pack to tear them limb from limb. In order to get their baby back.

"I so don't want to see it's mommy." Kid Flash said frowning as he shuddered at the images that played in his mind of mommy and her pack tearing them limb from limb. After all Velociraptors, hunted in packs.

"You're the one that stole, it's egg in the first place! Meaning this is entirely your fault, Wally!" Artemis snapped at him.

"How was I suppose to know it would hatch into a baby velociraptor!?" Kid Flash yelled as the baby raptor cried loudly up at them. Why the hell weren't they feeding it? The baby raptor looked at Robin and cried louder for it's mommy to feed it.

"Wait a minute...Robin, You were the first person it saw when it actually hatched, right?" Megann asked nervously as she noticed how the baby raptor was starring at Robin while it was crying.

"I think so, why?" Robin asked not understanding why Megann was suddenly asking him this.

"Like birds it imprints on the first person it sees...meaning this baby raptor sees you as it's mommy, Robin." Megann said as she carefully removed the egg fluid off of the baby raptor with some tissues making the baby raptor fuss and cry again.

"I'm not it's mommy!" Robin yelled with wide eyes as the realization sank in as he took a few steps back from the table.

"Robin, it's only a baby...it most likely doesn't know any better." Aqualad said in a calming voice as Robin glared down at the baby raptor. The baby raptor cried as it looked up at him. In all honesty the baby raptor had no idea what was going on around it. All it wanted was it's mother to feed it, and wasn't understanding why its mother, wasn't doing anything to help it.

"I'm not your mommy." Robin said as the baby raptor cried again at him while it looked up at him.

"You have to admit, it's pretty cute for a baby velociraptor." Megann said with a smile as she got rid of the used tissues.

"I'm sure those people who worked at Jurassic Park, thought that as well at first. Until they found out just how deadly and dangerous they were, when they started eating people." Superboy said frowning as he crossed his arms. He wasn't going to trust the baby raptor, no matter how cute and defenseless it was at the moment.

"All I know is that Bats, is so going to kill us." Robin said sighing as he approached the table once more.

"And why exactly am I going kill you kids?" Batman asked making the kids all freeze and tense as they turned to look at Batman and the other Justice League memebers that just arrived. Before anyone could speak, the baby raptor gave another loud cry startling the league members.

"What was that?" Black Canary asked as she blinked in confusion.

"Did you kids leave the television on Jurassic park or something?" Flash asked as he looked at them in confusion.

"Funny to mension Jurassic Park...we...uh...sort of have a small-" Robin trails off when he notices Batman's glare. "Okay big problem...and here it is." Robin said as he picked up the baby raptor in his hands as he showed it to them. The members of the justice league's eyes all widen as their jaws seemed to drop slightly. The baby raptor screeched as it cried loudly again in Robin's hands while it squirmed.

"That better not be what I think it is." Green Arrow said very slowly as he stared at the baby raptor who was currently squirming in Robin's hands as it was crying.

"That's a living breathing velociraptor." Superman said looking paler then normal while looking on in disbelief.

"I really didn't want to know what it was." Green Arrow said looking very uneasy as the rest of the league memebers were now starring at the baby raptor that was still in Robin's hands giving out soft cries while it was starring up at Robin. Robin could feel the baby's raptor's heart beat pounding quickly under it's skin as well as it's breathing while it was crying.

"Someone better start exsplaining this." Batman said as he tensed. Images from the Jurassic Park movies were not setting well with him, especially since in the 3rd movie the mother raptor, and her pack had chased down Dr. Grant and the group of people he was with to get it's stolen eggs back.

"Before we start with the exsplainations...their something you should know, Batman." Robin said as Batman stared at him. "The baby raptor, sort of thinks...I'm it's mother since I might have been the first person it saw besides the rest of us." He added nervously.

That just made the whole situation a lot worse. Batman sighed as he was trying to grasp how the hell this was even possible, and what to do about the baby velociraptor. The other league members were uneasy as well, since they also had no idea what do about the baby raptor. It hasn't killed anyone yet, key word being yet, and the fact it was only a baby meaning it didn't know any better.

"Can we keep it?" Kid Flash asked. All eyes widen as they looked at him, as though he suddenly grew another head. Before they looked at the baby velociraptor, and then back at Kid Flash.

"Wally, are you insane?! That baby velociraptor would most likely see us as dinner, when it's older! You seen the Jurassic Park movies!" Artemis yelled just as the baby raptor cried again.

"It's only a baby, and if we properly raise it maybe it wont be that dangerous. I mean after all it sees us as part of it's pack, and it sees Robin as it's mommy." Kid Flash said. The league were listening to this silently.

"I'm not it's mommy!" Robin snapped as the baby raptor cried up at him. He looked down at the baby Raptor. He starred into it's bright golden yellow eyes that were starring up at him. "I'm not your mommy." He said firmly to it as it cried up at him again.

"Wally...your heart is in the right place...but this is velociraptor we are dealing with not a stray puppy." Aqualad said as he was ignoring how Robin was trying to convince the baby raptor he wasn't it's mommy. It wasn't working since the baby raptor, most likely had no idea what they were saying or what was happening.

"Enough! Just exsplain how the baby velociraptor ended up here, and then we'll decide what to do with it." Batman said frowning.

"Right...but first can we give this little one something to eat? I mean...it's most likely hungry." Megann asked as the baby raptor cried again. It's small front claws resting on Robin's fingers as it cried. Flash sped off to the kitchen, and came back with raw ground beef. Robin set the baby raptor down onto the table and put the tray of raw beef down in front of it. The baby raptor then began attacking the raw ground beef violently as it was gobbling it up just as quickly. It was about time mommy or one it's pack members fed it. The team then looked at the league and began to exsplain how the baby velociraptor ended up there.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

**Next chapter will exsplain how they found and brought the egg back to base.**


End file.
